


Любопытство

by darkmorgana



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	Любопытство

– …зараза мелкая, чтоб тебя, только клиентов пугаешь!

Толстуха волокла Гина за собой, больно ухватив за ухо, а тот и поделать ничего не мог – куда ему против огромной, как гора, тетки.

Зря он полез на второй этаж. Схватил пирожки, ну и бежал бы сразу. Только любопытство раньше него родилось, и помрет Гин из-за него тоже раньше времени.

Помирать не хотелось.

Тем более, ничего интересного он не увидел. Какой-то голый хмырь лежал на голой девке – ее под ним и видно не было – смешно дергал отвислой задницей и пыхтел, будто пробежал с десяток кварталов от стражи или обворованных горожан.

– Сучонок наглый! В комнаты полез! Господина испугал, а он деньги платит! А ну как силы мужской лишится? Ты к нам ходить будешь, деньги носить? А? Или своей задницей отработаешь? Хозяин сейчас тебе задаст, по заднице-то, а потом и к делу ее пристроим, на такие кости любители найдутся.

Гин поперхнулся – ответить он не мог, толстуха заткнула ему рот своим шарфом. Это он зря стал ее дразнить, заигрался, успел бы еще сбежать, пусть и без еды. Повел себя, как дурак, скалился и обзывался обидно – за такие слова в его квартале убивали без разговоров, – а она подскочила, схватила за руку и набросила шарф на шею, как удавку, запихнув длинный край ему в рот. Гин даже не успел укусить ее за толстые пальцы.

Кто бы мог подумать, что эта туша может действовать быстро, как жаба на мушиной охоте? Розовым языком-шарфом ухватила и хочет сожрать. А Гин даже пирожки съесть не успел – они рассыпались по полу и разозленный голый хмырь топтал их тощими ногами, обещая свернуть ему шею, закрыть бордель и разогнать всех шлюх к демонам.

– Чтоб вас всех, босяков, в речку, как котят…

Гин замычал сквозь кляп – ухо толстуха выкрутила с особым рвением, аж слезы на глазах выступили. Речка призывно плескалась внизу, под деревянным настилом, словно ожидая «котенка». От воды шел тухлый запах, Гина замутило.

– Чего стал?

Вот ведьма! Ухо же оторвет!

Гин болезненно дернулся, отшатнулся – и тут же получил затрещину. Сильную – голова закружилась, под носом стало мокро, да еще и к стене ударом отнесло. Гин вскрикнул, больно ударившись о доски, и сполз вниз.

– Вставай, засранец! А ну пошел!

Под ребро прилетело ногой, и Гин застонал, закрываясь ладонью. Сквозь слипшуюся челку он видел опухшие голые лодыжки и полы выцветшего серо-коричневого кимоно. Толстуха нетерпеливо стучала пяткой по доскам, и Гин сжался, лихорадочно соображая. Надо бежать, иначе будет очень плохо. Речка и утопленные котята будут.

Гин ненавидел воду.

Толстуха серой тенью нависала над ним, уперев руки в бока, и ругалась под нос, разглядывала, как грязную крысу. Кто-то ее позвал – мужской голос, густой и недобрый, – и она встрепенулась, крикнула: «Уже, хозяин, веду-веду», – наклонилась, протягивая руку со скрюченными пальцами. У Гина в животе все перевернулось. Там от голода не так много всего и было, а к горлу подступило, словно он сожрал кучу пирожков. С кухни он стащил как раз четыре: два – ему, два – Рангику.

– Вставай, сучонок.

За спиной – стена, справа – толстуха и ее хозяин, слева – дверь, в которую упирался настил, и которую толстуха предусмотрительно заперла на замок. А впереди плескалась речка, блестела тусклой рябью на закатном солнце. У речки не было имени, зато в ней каждую неделю находили покойников, запутавшихся в длинных, похожих на ленты, водорослях. А некоторых – не находили, тех утаскивали на дно омуты и речные твари.

Гин тонко пискнул, когда жесткие пальцы обхватили его затылок.

– А ну вставай, зараза белобрысая!

Берега у речки были замусорены, вода прибивала к деревянным сваям и глиняным обрывам кучи вонючих отбросов.

– Ах, ты!..

Когда Гин изо всех сил ударил толстуху ногой под колено и рванул из захвата, та заорала, нелепо всплеснув руками, пошатнулась, но в воду не упала. Гин успел об этом пожалеть, пока летел в холод и темноту, а потом вода сомкнулась у него над головой, и он уже ни о чем не думал и не жалел. Барахтался, рвал обвивающие его водоросли-ленты, и плыл – вверх, только вверх, где тьмы не было, а сквозь тусклую воду мягко золотилось солнце.

Шарф мешал, стягивая шею, в ушах булькало и почему-то шуршало, сердце бешено колотилось, и в груди было больно, очень больно. Горло горело, он и вдохнуть как следует не успел, ныряя в реку, кляп мешал. Перед глазами темнела зеленая муть с тенями-водорослями, что-то огромное и расплывчатое шевелилось внизу – от страха Гину хотелось кричать, но он не мог. Он дернулся, схватился левой рукой за шарф и рванул изо всех сил, больно зацепив зубы и чуть не захлебнувшись безвкусной пузырящейся водой.

Почему-то никак не удавалось выплыть, свет вверху не приближался, а Гин все колотил руками, чувствуя, как его уносит река. Течение было несильным, но ударить о сваю могло запросто – дома по речному берегу стояли плотно, их владельцы укрепляли выходящие на воду террасы и настилы десятками бревен.

Розовый шелк обвился вокруг шеи, его край парил в воде, будто плоская страшная рыба.

Гин тонул и думал – отстраненно и равнодушно, словно наблюдая за собой со стороны – что его труп наверняка затянет под такой дом, хозяева потом будут доставать тело баграми и ругаться на собственное невезение. А эта тряпка зацепится за сваю и будет гнить в затхлой воде.

Из последних сил – мысль о шарфе разозлила, страх отступил – Гин рванул спутавшийся на шее узел, и поплыл – вверх. К свету.

Он раньше и не знал, что дышать так сладко.

Что лежать на куче прибрежного мусора – так спокойно.

Шарф уродливой поблекшей кучкой смялся под щекой.

Гин сел, устало потер ноющую тупой болью грудь – воды он все-таки здорово нахлебался, его долго рвало мутной дрянью – и расправил шарфик. И правда шелковый. Дорогой, наверное.

Может, Рангику он понравится.

Еды сегодня все равно не будет.


End file.
